Many people suffer from varying degrees of back pain and discomfort. This becomes especially true when an individual is required to sit for extended periods. Different chairs and cushions or pillows for chairs have been developed to provide their users with comfort and proper support for sitting. It is generally believed that improper sitting posture contributes to back discomfort, fatigue, and other health problems.
It is well known to provide pillows or cushions to make chairs more comfortable. The Sherman U.S. Pat. No. 2,591,306 discloses a wedge shaped pillow with a weighted handle constructed to be hung over the back of a chair at varying heights. The Pasquarelli Pat. No. 2,831,533 and Radke U.S. Pat. No. 3,279,849, also disclose small, vertically adjustable pillows intended for back support. In Coyne U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,993, another type of seat cushion is disclosed. This reference shows a cushion with an adjustable inner support pad that can be moved to different arrangements as desired by the user. In the Crisp U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,668, a portable back support is disclosed. This support is narrow and extends from the seat of the chair up to approximately between the user's shoulder blades.
While the aforementioned cushions and pillows are not without merit, none of them include the variety of features of the present invention as herein described. There exists a need for an inexpensive pillow system that is easily adjustable and provides the user with a comfortable sitting arrangement while encouraging proper posture.